1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a multi-function device, printer and an ink supply structure for use in the multi-function device and the printer to supply ink from an ink cartridge to a recoding portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, known ink cartridges are separately disposed from ink jet heads. If the ink cartridge is disposed on an ink jet head, the ink printer may be required to be taller than desired to accommodate the ink cartridge. In an example of an ink-jet printer, an ink cartridge holder is disposed on a front-left side portion of the printer main body. The ink cartridge holder is opened forwardly from the opening to house the ink cartridge. Further, a rod-like ink outlet port connectable to an ink cartridge is disposed at a back-face wall of the ink cartridge holder. A tube path connecting the inkjet head and the ink outlet port is disposed on a back side of the back-face wall.
A space exclusively used for the tube path is necessary for the above-configuration. This prevents the printer's size from being reduced.